


Just Write

by kitkatt0430



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender, Aromantic, Aromanticism, Asexuality, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Tags updated as poems are added, Using a poetry prompt journal, bad poetry to be honest, demi-girl, focusing on personal issues, non-binary, to write what comes to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: A collection of original poetry - which I cannot guarantee will be any good - about being aromantic, asexual, and demi-gendered.Excerpt:VastDeepOverflowingAn oceanContaining multitudesCan words expressWhat is felt below calm waters?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the scattered ideas from my poetry prompt journals and trying to turn them into something I'm (relatively) okay with sharing. I'll probably never claim to be a good poet, but this is intended as an exercise to (hopefully) improve at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ocean

Empty

Shallow

Boring

My heart is not these things

~~Vast~~ ~~Deep~~ ~~Overflowing~~

An ocean

Containing multitudes

Can words express

What is felt below calm waters?

Underneath the waves

Entire colonies

born

living

dying

Lifetimes pass within

Emotions roiling, constantly in flux

Tides changing with the seasons

Stormy weather unable to touch

The deceptive chaos below

Undiscovered beauty

Relics of the lost relegated to the depths

Joys and losses mine to share (or hoard)

Discoveries no other can make

There is nothing shallow here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is primarily about being aromantic and pushing back against how love is treated as all important


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Serendipity

In seeking knowledge

So I might learn and grow

There was meaning that resonated

And so I found myself.

An unexpected happenstance

To read myself in those words.

A lucky accident

To find myself no longer alone.

Tears I once cried in loneliness

Now I cry with joy.

No longer hidden from myself

I know who I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the moment when I realized asexuality applied to me and that there was this whole community of people out there like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character

She is a character whom I admire

Wearing skirts and blouses

Feminine in dress

Not a girl

Intelligent, all knowing

Kind, heartfelt

Valuing friendship and loyalty

Neither human nor robot

Something more profound perhaps

Yet for all the uncertainty around her

She is always certain of herself

Correcting misconceptions

Politely, forthrightly, with repetition

Not a girl

Not a girl

Wanting to be seen for who she is

Because the question should always be

Who? not What?

Perhaps there is envy too

Every time I feel inside

The desire to correct assumptions

I AM NOT A GIRL

The words whisper inside

Or maybe they scream

But my mouth feels welded shut

And so I watch her 

In hopes that one day I'll have that courage too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most empowering things about Janet on the Good Place is that she uses she/her pronouns, presents feminine... but has the confidence to constantly correct people. She's not a girl. As someone who identifies as a demi-girl, Janet is a really important character to me.


End file.
